


You Can't Just Throw her Overboard

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbending, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Valerine Calvin is the toppat leader's, Hailey Stickmin's, daughter. Hailey returns to the airship after going missing, but is followed by someone unfamiliar. She convinces everyone Hailey had betrayed her, and they throw Hailey overboard. All Valerine can do is watch in horror.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 17





	1. The Traumatic Event

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fanfiction I wrote in Tumblr, based off of my genderbend AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerine watches her mother get thrown overboard.

"Mom!" Valerine, a girl with dirty blonde hair and a red-pink top hat with diamond colored ribbons on her top hat, ran up to her mother, Hailey Stickmin, leader of the infamous toppat clan and hugged her. "I thought I lost you!"

Hailey hugged her back, and Raychel and the Right hand lady looked back at Hailey. "Hailey! Where have you been?" Raychel asked.  
"Oh you wanna know!?" An unfamiliar feminine voice behind them said. Hailey looked back at the red-headed girl who had spoken anxiously. Who was she? "She was locked up at The Wall with me!"  
"Uhm... who are you?" Raychel asked. "And how did you get here?"  
"Oh, I'm Ellie." Ellie introduced herself. "I heard the girl who escaped The Wall was the leader of the toppat clan, so I busted myself out and followed her." She continued.  
Hailey stayed silent, like she usually was, and Valerine was listening fearfully.  
"I helped you escape, and you just... left me." Ellie said.  
Probably because Hailey feared losing someone, Valerine knew what her mother was like.  
"What!?" Raychel exclaimed. The Right hand lady glared at her angrily. "Have you no honor!? No dignity!?"  
Valerine looked up at her mother, who had mixed emotions expressed on her face. "Mom?"  
"Actions like that tarnish the toppat name," Raychel continued her speech. "Men, is this really what we want out of our leader!?"  
Surely they'd support Hailey, right? Well, they didn't.  
"I say we throw her overboard, who's with me!?"  
"Wh-What!? You can't just do that!" Valerine tried to defend her mother, but nobody was listening. They had all agreed with Raychel. They begun to forcefully take Hailey away. "NO! Don't take her away!" Valerine called, feeling herself starting to cry. "You can't do this!" Valerine's cries of desperation were being ignored, and she followed the toppats who were going to throw her mother overboard.  
"Why are we doing this? I thought Hailey was a pretty good leader." Thomas Chestershire spoke.  
"Yeah, this doesn't feel right-" Geoffrey began, then was cut off by the Right hand lady.  
"Take any loyalists to the brig!" She'd call, as some other toppats began to take Hailey's loyalists away. They were taking away Valerine's mother, and her loyalists.  
"What about the child?" One of the toppats asked. Valerine knew when they said; "the child" they were referring to her.  
"Don't lock her up, she doesn't deserve that. Just make sure she doesn't interfere." The Right hand lady told them.  
They were throwing her mother overboard, locking up her loyalists, and weren't letting Hailey's daughter do anything about it. All she could do was watch in horror.  
"Mother! You can think of something!" Valerine called, trying not to sound too broken from the tears streaming down her face like raging rivers. "You can't die! I won't let you!" Her cries would not be silenced, and Valerine looked around, some toppats were looking at her sympathetically, and some were trying to stop anyone from preventing Hailey's dethroning.  
"You are hearby dethroned from leadership of the toppat clan." Raychel announced, then began to approach Hailey. Was she going to push her off? "I'll be needing that hat back now-" She was cut off as Hailey grabbed Raychel's wrist and knocked her off balance, throwing her overboard. Raychel screamed and the Right hand lady turned her legs into a rocket, and dashed off after her.  
"You get what you deserve!" Valerine called with a shattered voice. A toppat gave Ellie and AK-47 and she pointed it at Hailey.  
"Jump. Or I'll make you jump." She strictly said. Uh oh, this wasn't good.  
"MOTHER!" Valerine cried desperately. This was her last family member that she knew. Her father was with the government, and Hailey was being thrown overboard.  
Hailey glanced at Valerine, then back at Ellie. "You better take good care of my Valerine." Hailey said.  
"Oh, I will. Now jump." Ellie said furiously.  
"You're not actually going to, are you..?" Valerine looked at her mother.  
Hailey looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Goodbye, my sweet daughter." She said before saluting Ellie and falling backwards off the edge.  
"MOTHER! MOTHER, NOO!" Valerine cries weren't going to help. The fourteen-year-old child had just watched her mother get thrown overboard, and was now left with no family. Nobody. Not even her father was there to care for her. She was alone now.  
"Moth-! er..." Valerines cried trailed off and she began to tremble, clenching her fists, surrounded by toppats that were showing sympathy for her. Valerines breathing was shaky, and she didn't want to move, yet she did. She wished she could jump down and save her mother. And just because someone busted in, claimed that she was betrayed by her, and met her demise just because. Ellie could have been lying, for God's sake! Maybe because she wanted to take control of the toppats for herself. Valerine used to love being a toppat, and now she hated it. She had to watch her mother get thrown overboard by the toppats, and all she could do was watch. She was traumatized by the event. Atleast Raychel had been thrown overboard. Maybe Valerine should call her father? Maybe he would understand? But he was with the government, what if he hated her for being a toppat? Valerine couldn't do anything. Her family was gone. She had just watched her mother die, and she hadn't seen her father since she was eleven, and he probably didn't want to talk. Valerine just stood there, not doing anything at all. Just letting tears fall off her face and onto the cold metal floor of the airship. The toppats that were in the room had given her some space, and nobody was there. Valerine remembered she still had her father's phone number. Maybe he could help?  
Valerine dialed his number, hoping he would pick up. She held the phone to her ear, and waited for a response. "Hello?" She heard.  
"Is this Charles Calvin?" Valerine asked.  
"Yes. Who are you?" Charles answered.  
"It's me, Valerine Calvin. Do you remember me?" Valerine was desperate.  
"Of course! You're my daughter! How could I forget about you?" Her father answered cheerfully.  
"Oh, I thought you hated me because I'm a toppat. Th-Thank you." Valerine tried not to let her voice crack.  
"I'll never hate you, Val. Toppat or not. I will always love you." Charles answered.  
"Thank you. I love you too, dad." Valerine answered, extremely relieved.  
"Well, how are you? I haven't seen you in years!" Charles asked, still joyful as always.  
Valerine hesitated. "Not too great. Mom just..." She trailed off.  
"What happened to her?" Charles sounded less cheery.  
"I just watched her get thrown overboard and fall to her death..." Valerine couldn't hold back her tears. "I don't want to be a toppat anymore... I hate it here."  
It took her father a moment to respond. "That's terrible, Val... do you want me to come pick you up? If you know where you are?" He asked.  
"Please... just anything to get away from the toppats." Valerine said, taking off her red-pink top hat with the light diamond blue and lavender colored ribbons.  
"Okay, where are you?" Her father asked.  
Valerine walked up to a window and looked outside. "We're almost at our secret base, in the Dogobogo jungle. You know where it is, right?"  
"Uh, lemme see here, uh... Yup! I'm about an hour away on helicopter. It should take awhile, though." Charles answered.  
"Good. I promise, I'll help you take them down. I'll never forgive them for what they did to my mother, I want to avenge her. I know I'm only fourteen, but I can help. I know how to fire a gun, I know the toppat clan's weakness, I can tell you anything about them that you need to know to take them down." Valerine told her father. "I want them gone as much as you do."  
"That'll come in handy at some point, thanks for the offer." Charles thanked.  
"No, I should be thanking you. Don't thank me." Valerine told him. "We're really close, I can almost see it."  
"Alright, good. I'll go tell the general, and I'll be on my way." Charles confirmed her.  
"Okay, then." Valerine was calmer now.  
"I'll call you back when I get close, alright?" Her father told her.  
"That works..." She nodded.  
"I love you, goodbye." Charles said.  
"I love you too, dad. Goodbye." Valerine said goodbye before Charles hung up on her.


	2. The Pickup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerine Calvin gets picked up by her father, Charles Calvin.

The roar of the airship and moan of the wind buzzed lightly in Valerine's ears. It had been a little over an hour, and the airship had landed. Yet somehow, Raychel and her Right hand lady hadn't returned. Which was good on Valerine's side. She glanced at the glittering stars on the thick dark blanket of a night sky. She was hoping that her father hadn't had a seizure on his way there, she knew of his epilepsy issues. She just looked out the window, and hoped. Her eyes stung with tears and exhaustion, she desperately wanted to sleep, but couldn't.  
Valerine felt her phone vibrate and picked it up. She was getting a call from her father. Thank god. She answered.  
"Hey, I see the base. Where are you?" Charles notified.  
"I'm in the airship. I didn't leave since I last saw mom." Valerine answered.  
"Okay... I think I see a SAM turret, if I get any closer, I'll probably get shot down or alert a toppat. Do you see my helicopter?" Her father would ask.  
"Uhm..." Valerine looked around. "Yeah, I see it."  
"You think you could disable it?"  
"Probably." Valerine said, leaving the airship. She slowly approached the turret, and went to it's control panel.  
She pressed the power button, and it shut off.  
"That was easy enough." Valerine told her father.  
"Nice. Now, where do you want me to pick you up?" Charles asked.  
"Uhm, I don't know. Do you see a good place?" Valerine responded.  
"No, that's why I asked you."  
"Wait, let me grab something from the airship." Valerine said. "Then maybe you could pick me up by there?"  
"That's works for me." Charles agreed.  
"Okay." Valerine nodded, returning to the airship. She went into the records room, and began searching through files. She found the most important toppat files, and grabbed the informational files that contained all of the information about the toppat clan. Including all their plans, heists, and stolen valuables. Valerine left the airship, glancing at her fathers chopper.  
"I see you." Valerine said. "Do you see me?"  
"Uh..." Charles hesitated. "Yeah. I see you."  
"Okay." Valerine nodded to herself, walking a little farther from the airship and closer to her father.  
"I'm coming, can you pull yourself up when I get there?" Charles would ask.  
"Yeah, I think so." Valerine nodded.  
"Alright, get ready!" Her father warned.  
The helicopter's roar got louder as it approached her with an open door. Valerine mustered the best leap she could into the helicopter, and pulled herself in, closing the door and hanging up her phone.  
"Hey Val!" Charles greeted.  
"Hey dad." Valerine returned a greeting, coming closer to the control panel and sitting in the co-pilot's seat.  
"You've gotten so much taller since last time I saw you." Charles told her.  
"Well, yeah, duh. Last time I saw you I was eleven, I'm fourteen now." Valerine agreed non-chalantly.  
"I'm exhausted." She said, changing the subject.  
"Really?" Her father asked, not looking at her as he was focusing on flying the helicopter. "You can rest if you want."  
"Thanks. By the way, this belongs to the government." Valerine said, lifting the file of papers about the toppat clan.  
"Oh, great! That's perfect!" Charles nodded.  
Valerine looked at her red-pink top hat with the light diamond blue and lavender ribbons and bows. She had just left the toppat clan as they just killed her mother, who was the leader, because someone claimed that Hailey betrayed her. And she might've, Valerine's mother was more of a solo person. But why kill her for it? Valerine got too deep into thought, and drifted into sleep.


	3. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerine returns to her old home with Charles.

"Hey, wake up princess, we're home." Charles nudged Valerine.  
Valerine blinked herself awake. "Don't call me princess." She muttered, hopefully just loud enough for her father to hear.  
"Alrighty then."  
That was easy enough.  
Valerine rubbed her eyes and sat up to check what time it is on her phone, and it was 11:12 p.m.  
She got up and followed her father out of the helicopter, and the crickets chirped as she looked around. The moon painted the landscape with a thin layer of pale ghostly gray-silver light. Charles unlocked the door of the house and they went inside.  
"Feels good to be here again..." Valerine admit, relaxing a little.  
"Mhm. You're home now. You don't belong with the toppats." Charles agreed.  
Valerine looked at the folder of evidence she had grabbed from the toppat airship. She had to place it somewhere where she wouldn't forget where it was.  
"You want me to take it?" Charles said, stretching.  
"Sure. I just don't want to forget where I put it." Valerine nodded, handing the folder to her father.  
"Mmkay." He took the folder.  
"Can I go to bed?" Valerine asked.  
"Of course you can. You've probably had a long day." Charles nodded, walking into the next room to place the folder of evidence somewhere.  
"Thanks."  
Valerine somehow remembered where every room was, even though it had been three years since she was last here. It was like nostalgia for her. She walked up the stairs, and turned to her bedroom, entering. It still had her neat bed with the light diamond colored sheets, just like her top hat that she still held, with the diamond blue ribbons. She placed the top hat down on her dresser and flopped onto her bed.

Valerine had quickly fallen asleep, and she woke up the next morning to a pale light shining through her window. It still seemed fairly early, and she didn't know what she'd have to do today. She'd probably have to go with her father to the military base and present the evidence. She didn't want to move, but she most likely had to. Valerine managed to force herself to sit up, and she slowly stood, exiting her room. Her father was probably awake, and she walked down the stairs. Valerine was still heavy with grief, yet she was handling it very well.  
"Good morning, Val." She heard her father's greeting.  
"Morning, dad." Valerine greeted back, trying not to sound too tired.  
She blinked some sleep out of her eyes a few times. "Do we have to go to your military base today? And present the evidence?"  
"Uh-huh. We should take the toppats down as soon as possible." Charles nodded.  
"Yeah, I agree." Valerine said, yawning.  
"You still tired? You can have some coffee if you want. You're allowed." Charles permitted.  
"Oh, okay. Yeah, I think I'll get some."

Five hours later...

Valerine was looking outside at the clouds and sky, she looked down at the ground, and realized how far up she and her father were. Fear ran through her like a raging forest fire.  
"How do you handle being this high up!?" Valerine asked.  
"You get used to it. Plus, I was never really afraid of heights. I've always liked it, actually." Charles would answer.  
The roar of the helicopter slowed to a stop as they landed at the military base, and Valerine held onto the evidence. Hopefully, this would be enough to reveal their weaknesses or take them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Valerine fell onto her bed that was a MOOD.


End file.
